The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art. Some modern vehicles are equipped with a safety system that may provide feedback to a driver when an object is in a path or is near a path of the vehicle. These systems may be particularly useful when the driver intends to operate the vehicle in a reverse direction, in which case the driver's vision may be limited or obstructed by an exterior object or the vehicle itself. One example of such a system is a video camera mounted to the rear of a vehicle to provide real-time video images to a monitor disposed in a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Unfortunately, this type of system requires the driver to spend a certain elevated level of time to concentrate on and evaluate the entire image displayed on the monitor and then determine if any objects are in or near the vehicle path. This level of driver attention may cause the driver to over-focus on the displayed image in order to analyze the image thereby ignoring other conditions around the vehicle. Alternatively, the driver may misinterpret the image and ignore or not detect objects in or near the vehicle path. Accordingly, a system that automatically detects objects encroaching upon the vehicle path to rapidly focus the driver's attention to the encroaching object is desirable.